We Put You In The Ground (The Big Four VS The Apocalypse)
by XHetalianHeroX
Summary: (( A story I wrote watching Brave, Rise Of The Guardians, Tangled, and How To Train Your Dragon in one night! This story will combine their lives together as the apocalypse has taken over Dreamworks and Disney! I'm not good at writing but I try 3 I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND WILL CONTAIN YAOI, YURI, AND SEX! JackXBunnymund, ,JackXHiccup, MeridaXRapunzel, AND JackXMerida! ))


**(( This is a story i dreamed about after watching Brave, Rise Of The Guardians, Tangled, and How To Train Your Dragon in one night. This story will combine their lives together as the apocalypse has taken over Dreamworks and Disney. I'm not good at writing but I try 3 I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND WILL CONTAIN YAOI, YURI, AND SEX LOL~ HAVE FUN! ))**

(Jack's POV)  
Day Before Apocalypse - Morning  
Time, ten in the morning. Jack Frost was relaxing under the big oak tree in the middle of Burgess Park. It was a beautiful winter day in Burgress, kids were outside playing with the freshly fallen snow that Jack laid last night and Easter was on it's way. Jack smirked to himself 'Maybe I'll ruin Easter this year just to see the look on Cotten Tail's face~' he thought to himself as his leg swing back and forth. "Hey Jack!" A familiar voice was heard from above Jack and when he looked up, he smiled back to the 16 year old Jamie. It had been six years since Pitch Black's attempt to destory the Guardians, since he became a Guardian himself. He jumped up on his feet to Jamie's side and pats his back "Hey Jamie! How's the new girlfriend coming~?" "Ha! Ha! Very funny Jack but not good. She's so stubborn.." Jack felt a bit sympathetic to his friend. "How's the sickness..?" Jack said in a sad tone. About three years ago, Jamie came down with this diesease, almost like swine flu, that practically everyone around the world had gotten. Jamie coughed slightly and smirked "I went to the hospital yesterday Jack, Apperently someone found a cure so let's hope it works-! *cough*" Suddenly Jamie lets out big waves of disgusting coughs. Somehow, Jack somehow felt that this was his fault, his winters have gotten harsh lately and maybe it was just a bag cold. "H-hey Jamie... you don't think that I'm the one that's causing everyone to get sick..?" Bright blue eyes widened in shock as Jamie's arms wrapped around Jack's body and holding him close. Jamie got alot taller throughout the years, Jamie was almost taller than himself. "Thanks Jamie, I owe you one for sure! Tomorrow's snow day will be just like back when you were a kid~"

Day Before Apocalypse - Afternoon  
"Jack!" An angry, yet familiar accent, Bunnymund was looking around the Warren for Jack. HIs long ears twitched slightly, trying to listen to the blowing winds of the Warren. The Warren was always so warm and beautiful and bright, Bunny always falls back in love with his Warren and always thanked Man in Moon for protecting what he has left of his people. The proud Pooka heard something turning to ice and he raced to the source. He blinked in shock to find some egglets all frozen together to make a shape of a heart. "Hey Cotten Tail~!" Jack said with a wink of his eye and a smirk of his lips "Look what I make for you, it's a heart!" As much as Bunnymund hated Jack with a passion, the newb of a Guardian stole his heart. "Rack off ya bloody show pony and get over here." Bunny set his large paws on his hips and waited. It didn't take long for Jack to walk over and hug his Bunny. "Sorry I froze your eggs but I missed you Bunny! At least appericiate me jackass-!" His eyes widened in shock feeling some familiar furry lips again his own and Jack melted into the kiss. After everything that happened with Pitch, somehow Bunny and Jack had turned into something more than friends. Sure, having a rabbit as a boyfriend was beastiality but Jack loved Bunny more than anything in the world. He slowly pulled away from the warm simple kiss and just nuzzled into the Pooka's touches "So why are ya here mate? Not that I don't love your company but I'm busy with Easter being tomorrow?" Two cold fingertips lightly brushed on Bunnymund's lips as Jack smirked "Busy or not, I am going to see you no matter what!" And another kiss was shared between the two Guardians "I love ya mate"

Day Before Apocalypse - Nightitme  
"Everyone. I have big announcement!" North's voice echoed in the Pole as he attempted to get everyone's attention. Althought Easter was tomorrow, there was always time to celebrate and North was always up for a celebration. Bunny was sipping on some of North's greatest eggnog, relaxing on the Christmas themed couches with Jack close to him. Jack was practically ignoring his eggnog to cuddle close to his rabbit. "What is it North..?" Tooth asked in question. She fluttered close to Sandy, who was floating besides her. "Well as we all know, there was a terrible virus, or disease that has been spreading throughout the globe and to everyone. It seems that they found a cure for it and all the children of the world are getting back to their normal selves!" Bunnymund mentally hit himself in the forehead "/THAT'S/ why were here!? To tell us something that Manny already to everyone about!?" North's jolly face turned into a confused face in less than five seconds "Oh..da.. But it's important and we shall celebrate~!" Tooth laughed a bit and fluttered to North "I'm sorry North, as much as I would, i can't. I need to collect teeth for the night just like Sandy needs to give kids their dreams for tonight" Before North could open his mouth, Bunny chugged down his eggnog and tossed the glass cup to North "Sorry mate, Easter is tomorrow and I need to finish a few million more googies" Jack could see the look of disappointment in North's eyes and he decided to stand up for him "I'll stay! I already set the fresh snow for tomorrow so I'll celebrate with you North." That must have worked because North's face brightened "To my office!" Soon, him and the yetis raced off to his room. "Goodnight ya snowflake" Bunnymund whispered in Jack's ear as he kissed him one last time before disappeared into the tunnels to the Warren.  
That night was different than any other night Jack has had. It was years since Jack had a nightmare, the boogie-man couldn't be nearby, the fearlings pulled him into his lair and was never heard of again. In his dream, he woke up to a dark room with blood stains on his clothes and three other people he didn't know surrounding him. "Jack?" "Jack!" "Jack." they repeated after one another over and over again. When the lights turned on, walking corpses had surrounded the four of them. He could clearly see the three specific people around him. One had freckles and long blonde hair that was braided in a way he had never seen before, a girl had red untamable curly hair that was up in a pony tail and a boy with a missing leg and short brown hair. As those strangers shouted Jack's name, the zombies moved closer and closer to them bu before they could touch Jack, he woke up. He woke up with sweat dripping from his chin and his heart racing. He couldn't help but notice that the Moon's light was beaming down on him. Had Manny shown him a vision of th future? And where were his fellow Guardians? Jack didn't realise that he was about to see his nightmare come to life.

COMING SOON: CHAPTER 2: DAY Z-1 (Jack's POV)


End file.
